1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multistage side-channel compressor including a plurality of housings for the individual compressor stages of the compressor which each consist of a pair of housing halves and are disposed axially one behind the other and are connected to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multistage side-channel compressors of the foregoing type are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,890. A separate cooling system is included in this known side-channel compressor between the housing of the two compressor stages for discharging heat produced by the compression effected in the compressor. This cooling system consists of a blower which blows cooling air through baffles connected to the housings of the compressor.
The disadvantage of this compressor is that the cooling system requires considerable effort for assembly since even if the baffles are fabricated in a single piece with the corresponding housing parts, the blower must still be mounted between the two housings of the compressor.